


so soft and sweet

by phresine



Series: bite-sized kink [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phresine/pseuds/phresine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn 25. Lelouch shares a lullaby in the night, half remembered chord progressions and notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> short fill for the cgkinkmemeii's [bite-sized kink](http://cgkinkmemeii.livejournal.com/3177.html?thread=4218217#t4218217)

Suzaku is woken up by limbs pushing him into the corner between the bed and wall, cold feet settling under his legs. "I am annexing this bed in the interests of the Empire".

He turns his head to see that C.C. has already stolen his much of his pillow, and buried her face in it. "Okay," he says groggily, because there's not much he can say about it. He tries to remember if he's wearing anything, but figures she's probably seen worse in the World of C. "Why?"

C.C. tilts her face so that he can make out the faintest glimmer of gold through a curtain of green. "If I have to listen to that boy think for a moment more, I will strangle him, Requiem be damned."

Suzaku squints at the light strip that runs around the walls of his room. It's tinted a deep, rich blue, with faint streaks of white like stars in the night sky. Definitely late, then. "Should I..."

"My god, you're eloquent. Yes. Sing him a lullaby if you must," C.C. says, and abruptly falls asleep.

–

Suzaku presses the door to Lelouch and C.C.'s room open to reveal Lelouch sitting on the bed, eyes intent on the chess piece in hand. He gives Suzaku a passing glance, and sighs. "Well? What did that woman tell you?"

"She told me to sing you a lullaby."

"You don't know any lullabies," Lelouch scoffs. He freezes and lifts his head. "That might have been out of line."

Lelouch's face is impassive, but against the headboard his shoulders are tersely outlined. Suzaku moves to sit down next to him, Lelouch silently moving aside to give him room. "Well, no," Suzaku says. "I didn't precisely have," he pauses, thinking, "the time, when I was younger."

Lelouch shifts until their shoulders touch. "I overheard a woman singing to her child, once, when I was out shopping," he says. "During...I think I remember how it goes. Would you like to hear it?"

Suzaku shrugs, because it's absurd-o'clock in the morning, and because he can't think of a reason for whyever the hell not.

Lelouch hums a tune, low and scratchy in his throat. Suzaku recognises it vaguely, half remembered chord progressions and notes. He thinks it might have been a pop song in a past life. He lets his body lean into Lelouch's side, and closes his eyes.


End file.
